The God of No Name: Secundo Sonata
by monkan
Summary: Two years after Prologo Symphony. Thor and Loki has been invited to Alfheim for their yearly Eclipse Celebration. When Thor rejects the advances of the King's daughter, they find they have to give some answers. COMPLETE. Thor/Loki. Don't like? Don't read! RATING: M. Warnings inside.


~ The God of No Name: Secundo Sonata ~

By: Monkan

Warnings: M/M, Sex (everything included), Incest, Voy.,

Rating: M (Mature audience only)

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Type: One-Shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology.

A/N: Just playing around some more as I draw inspiration for my main stories. If you like these extra stories, then review and let me know.

Summary: Two years after Prologo Symphony. Thor and Loki has been invited to Alfheim for their yearly Eclipse Celebration. When Thor rejects the advances of the King's daughter, they find they have to give some answers.

_**~ Alfheim ~**_

"What do you look forward the most in Alfheim, dear brother?"

The son's of Odin were riding through the forest of Alfheim, only an hour from the home of the light elves. Odin had been the original receiver of the invitation from the elf King, but he had been unable to part from his own realm, so he sent his son's in his stead. He said it would be a good experience for them to explore other realms in the mist of the its people.

Both Loki and Thor was looking forward to this trip for many reasons. The main reason was that they hadn't had time for each other for a few weeks. Thor had been spending a lot of time with their father, preparing him to be a true heir and future King of Asgard. Loki held no grudge against Thor for being the heir. The smaller man had no interest what so ever in the throne, so he spent his time studying and perfecting his magical abilities, and also coming up with some new pranks. Since they both run on different schedules they only saw each other at dinner and some stolen moments where they shared a kiss to drench their desires.

So this opportunity gave them hopefully time to share more than a kiss.

Ever since they shared that their bodies on the loft in the stables two years ago, they had never brought another to their beds. While they kept up the appearance of nothing having changed, everything had for them.

The second reason was where they were going.

Elves were known for their sexual freedom and their celebrations of it. They believed that a bonded couple was sacred and while they were exclusive to each other, it meant everyone who wasn't married could share their bodies with whoever they wanted. Without shame. Elves were also said to be very beautiful and seductive. Although Thor had no interest in anyone but Loki, he still looked forward in seeing these magical creatures.

The Eclipse celebration was a time where no clothes were allowed and all elves were outside with their partners. The eclipse was still three days away because Thor and Loki had left earlier than needed, but they couldn't help it. Their excuse was that they wanted to explore more of Alfheim before the eclipse.

Loki turned his chin up in thought, made a little expression of careful thinking before he looked at his Thor. "It must be the Eclipse itself. Imagine sitting outside, watching an eclipse in the middle of the night, and in a sea of naked bodies that turns into an orgy of sex." his smirk was evident of what he was really thinking. "Imagine crawling up to the closest warm body and lay with them without shame."

Thor's face gave way to a far away look at the picture painted. "I can see you in your naked glory. Naked and more beautiful than anyone of the elves."

Thor's white stallion neighed as if wanting to inject his own thoughts. Thor clapped him on his long neck fondly. "See? He agrees with me."

Loki shook his head as his own horse, the chestnut colored stallion from two years ago took a few steps away from the other stallion.

"Not to insult your intelligence but I think your steed meant someone else." he stroked his horse calmly. "Take it easy boy." he cooed.

"Can you blame this stallion for being smitten with a beauty?" Thor came to his defense.

On the other hand, Loki snorted as a thought appeared in his head. "Are you talking about your horse, or yourself?"

"Hey! Don't scorn the smitten fools. It's not our fault we were caught by some seductive nymph."

"Are you calling me loose?" The trickster asked with playful eyes and mock hurt.

His brother, of course, took it in his own pace.

"You are perfectly loose for me, my wantonly nymph. I love your body which accepts me every time and begs for more, making me addicted to you. I wouldn't have you any other way." The blond haired heir smiled lovingly at his brother.

It was hard not to let those words go straight to his heart and loins. Loki swallowed as he focused his eyes straight ahead. "I find you perfectly wantonly too, my oafish brother. I love how I can make you hard with just a single touch or smile. You are the most honest person I've ever encountered and I also love how you fill me up every chance you get. So eager to plunge into my tight hole and plunder it like a starved man."

This time it was Thor's time to swallow as he felt a stirring in his loins. "You seem confident that you have control over me. Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

Much to his charging, Loki slowly turned his head and smiled that smile that sent electricity straight to Thor's groin. He felt his prick fill with blood and press against his trousers. The ride was suddenly becoming very uncomfortable.

As much as he found his brother's reaction to him endearing, he couldn't let him suffer. He moved his horse closer until he could lean over and whisper into Thor's ear.

The reaction was instant. "EW! Loki. That's just disgusting." Thor exclaimed as he shivered at the image in his mind.

Loki smiled lovingly at his brother. "But it took care of your problem." he placed his hand on Thor's arm and looked straight into blue eyes. "I promise that when we have privacy I will make up for my words."

* * *

The long robes of the elf King flowed around his body as he stepped forward to greet his visitors. The golden embody shining in the sun light.

"Hail, Asgardians. I hope your journey was safe." His deep voice asked friendlily.

Loki and Thor who had jumped of their horses and held their reins in their hands, bowed to the King.

"All was well, your highness." Thor said in perfect diplomatic voice. "Our journey was swift as the wind and we enjoyed seeing your beautiful ream."

Loki had to smile in his mind. He was really proud of his beloved brother for his talent in charming everyone he meets.

The King held out his hands in a welcoming manner. His long golden white hair moving to his actions. "Welcome, my friends. To my home."

Together they humbly bowed to the King to show their respect for him before two elves came forward to take their horses. They handed over the reins and took of their back packs to take them with them.

They shared a smile before walking up the polished wood stair and followed the elven King as he started a grand tour of Alfheim.

What caught Loki's attention however, and not in a good way, was the looks the beautiful elven girl was giving his Thor. It was a smitten look he had seen many times in people's faces when they met Thor.

He didn't like that look at all.

"Isn't this great?" Thor asked as he threw himself onto the soft bed that had been made to their honor. "I love this place already." he declared happily

"I want you to be careful." Loki said suddenly.

"What?" Thor sat up and stared at his lover.

Loki put down his back pack on the floor before turning to Thor and crossed his arms.

"The elven girl who greeted us, I think the King's daughter, is taken with you." his face showed his dislike. "I don't like it."

"Why do you think so? I thought she was just pleasant." Thor said nonchalantly.

With confident steps, Loki walked over to his brother and stood by the bed side with a pleading look on his face.

"Please be careful when she's around. I don't think I will be able to forgive her if she tries anything."

It wasn't the first time Loki had caught up on things before Thor so he had learned to trust his younger brother's advice. The thunder God nodded his head as he put his hands on Loki's thighs.

"I will be careful. I promise. You are the only one I want and no one will ever make me break my fidelity to you." He proclaimed with a tender voice. "You look out too, dear brother." Thor told him. "I don't want to find any elf trying to get into your pants." his face twisted at the thought. "I might kick him to Jotunheim."

Loki couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. "I promise, my oafish brother." He loved his brother's protective nature.

"Good." Thor concluded before his eyes peered up at the black haired God. "Now, how about you fulfill your promise today?" he licked his lips as his hands squeezed hard, eliciting a moan of approval.

"Don't you mean _you_ want to _fulfill_ _me_ as you wanted?" Loki's hands hung over Thor's shoulders lazily.

Thor groaned as his prick started to grow hard.

"Come here my nymph." he growled before he pulled Loki onto the bed with him.

For the next three days, Thor and Loki enjoyed what Alfheim had to offer. While there were some elves that flirted with them, they politely and charmingly declined their offers. None of the elves felt any bad will toward the Asgardians, despite their desires being unanswered.

Unluckily, the King's daughter, as she turned out to be, didn't seem to take a no for what it was. Thor had to turn her down more times than Volstagg said yes to food.

To top it, Loki felt slightly irritated by the elf but kept his tricks and comments to a minimum. The last thing he wanted was offend the King of Alfheim.

Still, that didn't mean they didn't spend some quality time together and made up for the lost weeks as they had promised.

Every stolen moment they could take for themselves were used to the most of it. Their first dinner here they had been served a desert with a fruit sauce. A few hours later Thor surprised Loki in their bedroom with a bowl of fruit sauce, and what followed was a sticky mess of limbs, mouths, and fruit sauce. But they had both walked away satisfied and winked secretly when they were served another fruity sauce to breakfast.

Their stay would have been perfect it if weren't for the unwanted company of a spoiled princess. Apparently she had some fantasies about big Asgardians that she wanted to do and when her flirting got her no where, she stepped up to make her seduction more obvious in hope of emphasize what she wanted.

Thor played the obvious gentleman. No one could blame him in his treatment of her. Even the elven guards applauded him in his treatment of their princess.

Still, the more times they "ran" into her the more he disliked her.

Loki did his best in helping his brother and secret lover but he was having his fill of her.

It wasn't until dinner that night when it all boiled over for all of them.

They were enjoying yet another delicious dinner of the elves when the princess "accidentally" ended up in the chair next to Thor and began to feed him some strawberries. Of course Thor gently rejected her advances, but apparently she had had enough to from the look of her pout.

With no warning, she leaned forward and tried to kiss Thor. Loki's eyes blazed when he saw it and even with if Thor was leaning back to avoid her lips it wasn't enough to stop Loki from throwing the content of his drink into her face.

"Such behavior is unworthy of a princess." he said in a scolding hot voice that broke no argument. His eyes glaring at the dumbstruck elven princess before she said something in her language and left in a furry. Loki hissed something back at her before she was gone.

The quiet at the table couldn't be denied and Thor felt like a sore thumb. Loki, on the other hand, wouldn't stand for it. He stood up, letting his chair scrap against the floor.

"The meal was most enjoyable, come Thor." he grabbed his brother's arm and almost pulled the bigger man after him as they left the stunned mess hall.

They had not come further than to their doors when a fuming elven King appeared before them.

"Why is my daughter crying in a wet dress and claim that you did something to her?" he demanded.

All Loki saw was red and Thor knew his famous temper had blown.

"If you raised you daughter into a princess instead of a whore then she wouldn't suffer humiliation from her behavior."

"How dare you-"

"How dare YOU and YOUR DAUGHTER to assume that you can do AND accuse the son's of Asgard? We had nothing but good intent when we arrived here but it appears that Alfheim sorely lacks manners and respect for anything when you can fuck it!" he wasn't screaming. But with the tone he used, it wouldn't have mattered.

The King was taken back by the nice younger prince he had got to know the last few days.

"If anyone has done something it's your daughter who is so spoiled she can't take a no but has to throw herself at others like a harlot to get what she wants."

"My daughter is not a woman of loose morals." the King hissed. "I've seen the attention she's given you." he looked at Thor. "Can you honorably say you haven't been leading my daughter on?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes, I can, your majesty." Thor said with the voice of a King. His blue eyes showed no deceit or falsehood, which took the King by surprise. "I've rejected her the same as I have any other elf that's showed interest. I do not want a misunderstanding to ruin the friendship between our realms, but I will not stand here and claim that I've acted inappropriate toward your daughter or any other elf."

"Why?" The King asked, somewhat calm. "Isn't my daughter beautiful?"

"She is most beautiful." Thor agreed easily. "So is all of your people, but I can not accept their offers."

"Why not?" The King looked Thor up and down, trying to find any wedding band. "You are not bound to another. You are free to chose anyone you want to spend your time with. So why do you refuse?"

"Because I've found someone special." Thor confess. "I can not commit infidelity without losing him, and that scares me more than losing him to death." Loki looked at Thor with surprise in his eyes.

"If you care so much for this person, why haven't you exchanged rings to show you are serious? Without a ring or other sign to signify your commitment to another you are free to seek out anyone you want. There's no wrong in seeking comfort for lonely nights."

"Because we can not exchange rings. Asgard doesn't know about us and we would like to keep it like that for as long as possible. If it was up to me I would give him Asgard in exchange for his hand in marriage, but that can never be so we are happy in just having each other."

The blood drained from the King's face. "And now I've made you confess your secret in front of your brother."

Thor's eyes didn't falter. "My brother already knew. He's a very special being." he could not hold back the smile. "That's why he lashed out at your daughter during dinner."

The King looked like he was trying to figure out what to do. His daughter demanded retribution for her humiliation but at the same time he couldn't have Asgard's heir commit infidelity when his heart was so clearly committed to another.

"If things were so easy." the King sighed. "But as long as you're here without your partner, our laws come first. If I could make an exception this time I would, but there can be disgrace on your name if compensation for the slight is not paid. Not to mention your brother is the offender, and he too doesn't wear a wedding band." the elf sighed once more. "It just makes it more complicated."

Loki's heart went out for the King. He so clearly wanted to let them off but he was also bound to uphold his own laws. Like Thor would be in the future. With a tender hand placed against Thor's lower back he looked up at Thor, "I think we should give the King the full story."

Thor's eyes widen at the implication. "Are you sure?" he shifted his eyes between his brother and the King who had no idea what they were truly talking about.

The trickster nodded. "I do." he turned his green eyes to the King and held up his free hand toward the door to their bedroom. "We should go somewhere private if we are to continue this discussion."

He took a few moments to think over his options, but unless the Aesirs could give him solid reasons for their actions, they would have to face consequences according to Alfheim law.

Thor opened the door for the old King and let him into their bedroom. He walked into the familiar room, followed by the Gods. In the few days they had been here they had made the room comfortable and lived in, he noted.

When he heard the door close behind them he turned around. "Anything you-" his voice trailed off and his eyes widen as he watched Loki throw his arms around Thor's neck, the others arms went around his waist in a familiar gesture, and their lips met in a deep kiss.

It was an action that showed practice and overflowed with love. For a long time, neither God broke of the kiss and left the elf King standing with his mouth hanging open.

When the kiss finally ended it was with a light peck and warm smiles before they turned to face the elf, still holding onto each other.

For minutes, all the elf could do was stare at them without being able to say a single word, trying to wrap his head around everything he knew and saw.

"You are?" he pointed at the brothers.

Loki nodded as he leaned against Thor.

"Two years now." he confessed. "Before two years ago we had no other feelings for each other than brotherly love. Then it all changed on day and we became lovers. But at the same time we can't let anyone know."

"Despite everything that is wrong about out relationship, we do not have the will to break it up and the love that lives in our hearts grow stronger each day. To live without Loki an impossibility for me now. I love him too much."

"Then when you said you could not exchange rings was because your partner is your brother?" the elf finally found his voice.

"Yes." Thor confirmed before tenderly kissing Loki on his lips again. "But even if we kiss in front of you, some might say it can be a trick to fool you into believing you." With small steps, Loki lead Thor past the elf King. "So we have to show you more." he said in a pleasant voice before walking over to the big bed with his brother in tow.

When they stood by the side of the bed wrapped Thor his arms around Loki's waist and put his head on the slim shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

"Yes. I'm sure." Loki said in two breaths.

Just like that day two years ago, Thor turned Loki's head with his hand and kissed him deeply. The only difference between now and then was the experience they now had. With ease and no hesitation, they sucked and teased each others tongue before dominance and submission was decided.

While Loki enjoyed being bottom and experience the pleasure his brother had to offer, he still liked to top now and then to spice up their relationship. But this time he submitted without thinking about it. He let himself melt into Thor's embrace.

Thor's nimble finger took little effort in opening Loki's shirt and let his hands run over the plans of the pale chest that had grown into its full muscle size. Loki still had his lean look and slim limbs, but he was no doubt strong when needed and Thor enjoyed a challenge.

But the obvious wanton state Loki showed was also mind blowing. He let his fingers brush over the pink nipples as they grew erect and hard.

On his own will, Loki turned around and let Thor push his shirt of his shoulders. The golden God continued to kiss along Loki's jaw line, when he hit the sweet spot just below Loki's left cheek he got the response he wanted.

Long, deep throaty groans.

For a moment he played with the sweet spot before moving on and kissed along the pale shoulders. Loki's hands had in the mean time found the activity of removing his shirt, but also tease with his fingers brushing close to the growing bulge in Thor's pants. Promising things that both knew would be most enjoyable.

With little resistance Thor pushed Loki onto the bed, making him bounce a little upon landing before Thor climbed on top, straddling his hips. Their kissing continued in new heated sessions.

The strength Thor had made many things easy, like pulling Loki to the middle of the bed and laying down on top, which he did now. Their pricks pressed together and they let out twin moans at the friction.

Loki broke of the kiss, threw his head back, gasping from the stimulation. Thor put one hand against Loki's cheek as he kissed down the elegant throat.

"Do you like this, dear brother?" Thor asked, entering their usual sex talk, and forgetting the audience.

"Yes. I love it." Loki panted. "You know I do."

"What do you want to do today?" Thor teased. "Do you want some simple ''tongue service''?" His hand cupped his younger brother's bulge, making him jerk. "Or would you like to be fucked, hmm?"

"Oh yes." Loki growled. "I want to feel you inside me. I want you to pound into my ass and fuck me senseless."

"So you want a piece of this?" he said with a leer before grinding against Loki.

"God, yes!" Loki hissed. "Please don't let me suffer." he begged.

If there was one thing that made Thor obey, it was Loki begging. Even before they became lovers he had had a soft spot for his brother begging.

Thor got up on his knees and started to undo his lover's pants. It took no time at all before he threw them to the floor, leaving his black haired, green eyed beauty naked for his eyes to see.

His hand found the hard flesh and stroked it while he sucked on one of Loki's nipples. The younger God moved his hips into the motion and moaned loudly as his prick got attention. Loki threw one of his arms over his head and arched his whole body.

"Don't tease me, dear brother." he begged. "I won't last long. I want you inside of me. Please."

Even if it took great effort, Thor sat up and together with Loki he removed his pants until he was equally naked. His shaft standing at attention and ready to serve.

"Lie down brother." Loki told him.

When Thor laid on the bed comfortably, Loki crawled up to his chest before turning around. He reached for the hard flesh and took it into his mouth as he offered his own to Thor.

With expertise Loki swallowed the whole length all the way to the root. Something he hadn't been able to do that first night and it had haunted him until he demanded he could make up for it. They had spent a whole night with him trying to perfect his technique. A wonderful night that had served its purpose. Although, his jaw had been sore for the next few days.

Thor didn't need to be told what to do and he made swift use of his mouth and hands on his lover. When his hand started to travel to Loki's behind he got a vibrating moan. He almost spilled from it but he refused to come yet and forced himself to calm down before he continued. While one hand was busy pleasuring his lover, his other parted those round cheeks and dipped a finger in.

He pulled his mouth away from the shaft and looked down at his lover who wore a smug expression.

"You naughty thing." Thor scolded. "What have you been up to?" his finger dipped deeper into the sticky wetness inside the hole.

Loki pulled away too, satisfying himself with stroking Thor's dick.

"A gift." he said sheepishly "I wanted to see how long it would take you before you pulled me aside, and plunge that monster inside me. Going raw would hurt to much so I prepared myself for you."

"You did?" It was more a repetition than question. His finger going deeper and moving in and out of the hole.

Loki moaned at the digit plundered his private area.

"Oh, just like that. Deeper. Please go deeper."

"You like this?"

"Oh yes. I love it." Loki panted.

In quick succession, Thor put in one, two, three and even four fingers into Loki's dripping hole.

"Do you think you can take my whole hand? Huh? Do you?" Thor pressed his four fingers in as deep as he could, electing a scream from Loki.

"OH,GODS. YES! I CAN TAKE IT. PLEASE, PUT YOUR WHOLE HAND INSIDE MY SLUTTY HOLE! FUCK ME WITH IT! GO DEEPER AND POUND MY ASS! STRETCH ME UNTIL MY BREAKING POINT! _OH,GODS_!"

"Not tonight." Thor proclaimed and removed his fingers.

"_No!_" whined Loki at the loss.

Thor pushed himself up until he was sitting with his back against the headboard. One hand stroked his erection a few times before he framed it with his hand spread out above the shaft.

"Why don't you show me what you want?" he commanded and as soon as the words left his mouth, Loki crawled – like a cat – on all four up to him, swaying his ass in the air.

The trickster straddled his brother's lap and guided the hard cock to his empty hole. When he could feel the fat head poking his loose ring of muscles, he slammed down on it and took both of their breaths away.

"Oh Gods!"

"Fuck!"

They exclaimed at the same time.

Wasting no time, Loki began to move on the cock and pretty soon was slamming down on it with every thrust.

Thor had put his hands on Loki's hips and was helping as much as he could from his position. He thrust his hips up while his hands pushed his brother down, creating wonderful friction. He watched Loki through half closed eyes and he was having a great time, he could feel his release coming closer, until he caught sight of the elf in the room.

Immediately, his possessive side reared its ugly head and he wrapped his arms tightly around Loki's waist, bringing more force to their act, and disrupting the pace. He held Loki close as he glared at the elf who found himself suddenly under scrutiny.

"Mine!" he growled.

"Yours." Loki panted. Completely forgot about the elf King in the room. "Only yours."

"Only mine." he growled possessively, planting a bruising kiss on Loki's lips, thrusting as hard as he could up into the willing body. "Always."

"Always." Loki gasped and whimpered under the renewed assault. He did his best to hold on but he felt the familiar rush of heat in his body and before he could stop it, he spilled his seed. He twitched and jerked on the hard dick, his ass clenching and contracting from the intense climax. His scream completely sealed in his throat.

Thor growled deep in his throat as he too came in waves inside Loki. His orgasm seemed to go on for a long time as his prick shot seed deep into his lover, marking and claiming once more what was his.

Loki fell weak against Thor's chest and gasped for breath. When he got enough strength into his body to lift himself he looked lovingly into Thor's blue eyes and smiled.

"I love you." he said. "I love you so much." his voice not denying anything of what his heart and soul was feeling.

Thor felt his heart beat in pride as the warm feeling of love spread out his body. "I love you too, dear brother."

They shared a lingering kiss before Loki leaned against his shoulder and fell asleep.

Content with listening to his brother breathing in his sleep, Thor forgot about the elf King who still stood in their room, having seen everything.

He didn't know what to say because there were nothing more he could say or do. It was all up to the King to decide their fate.

With a deep bow, the elven King left the room in silence. Having a lot to think about until tomorrow.

* * *

When the Eclipse Celebration began.

The next morning couldn't have been more bittersweet. The moment they exited their room they were met by silence by the servants who scurried away. When they got to the mess-hall all talking ended when they entered. Being the object of scrutiny wasn't something new and Loki acted like he had done nothing wrong. Thor however felt that the situation could have been taken care of better.

"Let them stare until they write poetry about us." Loki told him, ignoring anyone who wasn't his brother.

When they were finished with their meal, a servant came and summoned them to the King's private room. As soon as they walked out of sight of the doors, voices rose up again and no one saw them for the rest of the day.

* * *

With the Eclipse Celebration beginning in a few minutes elves were gathering around the decorated platform they had built out on the open field. Naked elves as far as the eye could see. Couples and groups of mingling elves.

At one end stood the elf princess, waiting for her father to arrive and begin the celebration. She was also waiting for the arrival of the Golden Aesir who would keep her company tonight. That was what she had decided when she get the chance to pick her reward for the humiliation she had endured from the hands of the pale, dark haired Aesir.

Her father arrived but no sight of the blond God.

"We gather tonight to celebrate the great eclipse. A night of love, blessings, and passion. Let this night be remembered."

The elves raised their hands in praise to the eclipse and asked for its blessing.

"Let the celebration begin," the King declared, holding his hands toward the platform where two figures appeared. One dressed in golden robes and jewelry. A golden tiara with diamonds on his head. The sun. The other dressed in black silk robes that enhanced pale skin, making it shine like the moon. Silver jewelry with black diamonds. "With the blessing of the Gods."

The celebration had officially begun.

"Father, what is going on?" the princess asked as soon as their people turned to look at the two Gods.

The King gave his daughter a harsh look. "I raised you to be a Queen but I fear I spoiled you far too much. Your actions toward Thor Odinson has been nothing short of insulting both to him and his bounded."

"Bounded?" the princess shrieked. "He's not bounded." she declared. "He's not wearing a wedding band." her nose rose into the air. "I want compensation for my humiliation yesterday."

If it weren't for the celebration taking place he would have slapped her. How could he have done so wrong with her?

"There might not be a ring on his finger, but that doesn't mean his heart isn't already bound to someone you can never compete with. I feel ashamed to call you my daughter." he walked away from her.

"_Father_!" she called after him, not believing what he had said.

On the platform, Thor and Loki walked closer to each other until they were standing close enough, and in front of every elf they shared a kiss. They poured all their love into it as they were blessed by the eclipse that had reached it's peak above them.

THE END


End file.
